Revenge Of Fire Shadow: Kidnapped in Time revamped
by XxGuardian Of HarmonyxX
Summary: Welcome to Fire Shadows life. The kidnapping, the time of his parents deaths, the servants etc. This is a revamped version of 'Kidnapped in Time' Rated T to be safe XD KaixOC, JayxNya, LloydxOC
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue: The Backstory

My life's mutiny started June 20th 1998... Since then, I have been an orphan...Except eviler. Ever since my parents died in a fire I swore I would never love again...except for the fact that I met the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in 2006. I got trapped in the terrible fire. Now you may have guessed how they died. If you thought: "They might have tripped and knocked themselves out with a book that fell off a burning shelf or they landed on something hard" Well, you're wrong. If you thought they died rescuing me. You're absolutely correct. My Mother got me out, but got trapped herself with a bookshelf that came down, my father was the idiot to try and go to her. He got burnt alive before he even got to her outstretched arms. She died the same way in about 30 minutes when the fire got too hot for the house and blew up. I was pretty upset, I vowed to remember them. I wouldn't let the police take me to the orphanage. I ran away every time they tried. I finally was able to escape to a different place in Ninjago and changed my name to Jason Jaden instead of Jeramee Frost. As I got older, I developed powers. I was able to shoot fire from my hands. I scared myself when I discovered it. I burnt a piece of toast I was putting in the toaster. I dropped it immediately and tried to grab an oven mitt. I burnt that too. I was terrified of myself. I wanted to call a doctor and schedule an appointment, but I had fears I'd burn my cell phone. I thought of a way to get there without touching the door handle and burning my house to the ground. When I am deep in thought I snap my fingers. I tried this and my hand went up in flames. Only flaw; it didn't hurt... I even touched my nose with my burning hand and felt nothing. I snapped my fingers again and it went out. Immediately I felt confident to go to the door and open it. I turned and looked at it. I slowly walked toward it and reached out my hand to touch it. I got to the handle and tried to turn it. I closed my eyes, waiting for the metal to get hot and the door to go in flames. Nothing. I opened them slowly and found I could turn off these powers as quick as that. I decided to get myself checked out though, you never know if these might harm a person someday right? The doctor told me I was fine, that I was given these from the fire. The fire melted itself into my body and gave me the power to breathe, control and not get burnt by fire. He also said to be cautious with them. I couldn't feel it but I could still set something alight. I didn't care, it meant I finally had something cool to brag about. But, I didn't feel like bragging...I felt...like I couldn't just control fire...I could control the world. I spent years practicing my powers instead of going to school. I was smart enough, I just wanted to know how to take over the world, but since there is no evil school...So I had to learn for myself... Each day I found changes within my soul. My eyes turned a little red instead of green.. I felt angry all the time, and I wanted to kill. I decided to actually go out one day in 2006. I bumped into the girl that changed my life. Her name was Nya, Nya Flame. She made my heart race. I stuttered as I helped her up and felt weak all over. I was sad to see her walk away, but she had given me her phone number. I guess that's good luck right? I often saw her at work in the nearest cafe. I didn't go in there for the famous brownies. I went in to stare at her. She was amazing. I finally got the nerve to call her and ask her out one evening. I seriously couldn't believe that she had said yes. I felt strange though. I hoped she liked me as much as I liked her. I met her at Le Ritz, the new restaurant that opened down the block. I could keep my eyes off her when she arrived. Her dress was red and had glitter and beads coming from the left side going to the bottom. Her lips were bright red and her black hair was curled. I tried to keep my jaw from dropping. Her eyes were the most beautiful brown I had ever seen... When I told her how beautiful she looked, all she did was smile and blush. She often stuttered as well. But we had a good time. We dated off and on in the summer. About a year passed and I hadn't heard from her in two months. I didn't see her working at the cafe anymore, nor walking the streets. She wasn't at the grocery store, or at place we first kissed. I felt sad and angry. I couldn't hold back my emotions that time. I took all the photographs we took together and burnt them in the backyard. I cried for 10 hours, which I have never done... I had stood up and walked away from the woman I loved... The one I thought loved me. After another month passed I realized I hadn't checked my email in 3 months... When I finally opened it.. I saw an email from Nya saying we would have to break up... I read another and she said she moved and might see me in Ninjago city sometime. She has a new boyfriend and is happy, she asked me if I was. I felt angered when she said she had a 'New' boyfriend...I thought she loved me! I shut the lid on my laptop harshly and threw it to the couch. I didn't care if it broke.. I have others...I grasped a baseball bat and hit it. I then stomped to the bathroom and slammed the door. I slid down the wall with tears in my eyes.I would never look at another woman as long as I lived. That was when I decided to turn evil... Make myself the opposite of good. I vowed to get Nya... I needed her...she is my everything. My plan to get her...Enslave young girls and Keep them until I got her...for good...

* * *

Chapter One: Kidnapping.

"What do you mean 'Capture someone'?" Britney asked. "I mean, I'm going out for some new person to Kidnap stupid." I snapped. "I know that, but why? Don't you have enough servants?" She questioned. I rolled my eyes. "This one...is not going to be a servant." I hissed, I spun and headed for the door. It banged shut as I toppled threw it. "ALEXIS!" I screamed. A sudden thud told me she was coming. "Y-Yes?" She asked. Her eyes were on the ground. "Prepare my car..." I muttered. "Yes s-sir...which o-one?" "The one with the poison darts..." I replied. She nodded and took off immediately. "REANNA!" I yelled. "Yes sir?" Answered a voice. "Make sure Alexis doesn't screw up the cars...Again." I ordered. "Sure..." She yawned and walked away. Alexis wasn't the brightest of the 15 girls. Britney is the weird bouncy one. Reanna is the wisest. Sammy is the busiest. Lyric is the jumpiest. Ashley is the girly girl. Perry is emo and the rest are stupid idiots that shouldn't be described. "Stupid twits..." I muttered. "I HEARD THAT!" Perry yelled. "SHUT UP AND DO SOMETHING...YOU...YOU...UMM..." I stuttered. "Wench?" Britney shouted. "Yes, WENCH!" I yelled. I heard all sorts of laughter coming from my left. I groaned and stumbled up the stairs to the elevator. It was coming up. The ding sounded and the doors opened to reveal a crying Alex and a mad Reanna. "What happened?" I sighed. "SHE!" Reanna pointed as Alex let out another sob. "Got a dart in her arm..." I rolled my eyes. "Good one! Come here..." I grabbed her arm and pulled it out. I made her follow me back into the grand hall. "W-what are you doing?" She sniffed. "Giving you something to get the poison out of your body before it kills you...even though that takes weeks to spread to your heart and immune system." I explained. "I heard her whimper. I let go off her arm and opened a drawer. It had a few small vile' in it. I grabbed a vile and twisted the lid. "Drink this..." I held the cure out to her. "W-what is i-it?" She asked shakily. "Something to heal you, dimbulb." I told her. She gladly took it and drank it. "There, it should be gone, get Lyric to take you to Sammy...She's a qualified nurse and she might give you an x-ray." I walked out of the room. I went back to the elevator. I pressed the button and it soon arrived. I got in. I pressed the last floor button and was soon going down. I saw Ashley standing next to my prepared car when I arrived. She must have heard me coming. She turned to me and walked up, she pushed something cold and metal into my fingers. She closed my hand fast "Hey, here is your car and keys sir. Good luck!" She said quickly. She turned and left before I could say anything. I shrugged it off and got in. The engine started immediately. I turned the GPS on and listened for the voice of Sammy. "Hey !" She giggled. "Locate the home where Nya Flames lives Sam." I ordered. "Alrighty...hold on a sec." The mic went out. I waited for her to speak again. The buzzing cut in and I knew she was back. "Okay, here we go. Her address is south and main 55th street." Sammy explained. "Full Address?" I asked. "789, South and Main, 55th street." Sam replied. I let the ignition start, I put my foot on the pedal and zoomed out of the garage in seconds. I was out on the road, "Where am I now?" I asked. "48th street." Came the reply. "Just go up ten more blocks." I pushed the gas pedal harder. It zoomed from 100mpm to 167mpm. "49th...50th...51st..." Sam counted the blocks I had passed. "Shut-up and tell me how long its going to take with my speed to get there." I snapped. "About 5 minutes and...Cool your jets sister! I...mean brother!" I snarled at her. "Okay, one more block and your there." Sam yelled. "BYE!" Her mic went out again. I rolled my eyes. I stopped in front of this house. "789..." I whispered the house number. "Perfect." I smiled. I grabbed a bit of rope and quickly got out and into the back...

* * *

Hey! How was that for the first chapter? :)

The MPM stands for Miles per minute btw :)

R&R PLZ! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapping part one

**OMG! I'm super sorry you guys! I totally forgot this needed updated... T.T But, anyway...HERE'S CHAPTER TWO! And maybe three after? ;) **

* * *

Chapter Two: Kidnapping Part one.

I slowly made my way around the left of their precious flying boat. I quietly prayed that everyone was asleep and I could do this easily. But, good things never come to villains do they? Meh, I'll still hope. I heard distant music. Wait...What? Don't tell me they're having a party...Don't tell me I'm going to get caught... Don't tell...okay, enough with the "Don't tell me" crap. Time to get serious. Maybe someone else is having a party?

"Look, Nya!" I ducked into a bush. I figured that this was were the voices were, above me. In that light filled window. My heart had started to beat faster and faster.

"What Jay?" I gasped...Nya... MY NYA! I started to get a little excited...but before I blow my cover... I saw a teenage boy with ginger hair...Peering out the window. I stopped breathing. I also saw a teenage girl appear out of nowhere and walk toward him and sit down.

"Look..." He said. She paid her attention to the screen. I heard a small gasp.

"Is that the northern lights?" She giggled.

"Yep, did you know?"

"Know what?"

"I love you," He whispered

"I love you too," I just about gagged. Well, what about me? Do you still love me? Nope, since she ditched me for A LOSER LIKE HIM! (No offense to Jay fangirls) SHE TOLD ME SHE WAS COMMITTED TO ME! Yet shes with...with...THAT! I turned back to see him shut the T.V off and climb into his bed. Nya came into view again. She turned the light off. A small light came from the dresser. I think its one of those lava lamps...I saw her climb something...Crap, its a bunk bed. '_Great...Just great...' _I rolled my eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want top bunk?" She asked.

"No, I want you to feel like Princess," I tried not to laugh at his choice of words. I would have said queen...but still.. Coming from him...That's hilarious!

"Night beautiful," I heard him say.

"Night Jay," Came the yawn. I smiled. I wish I was with her...Soon Jeramme...Soon.

"I'll always love you, Nya. No matter what,"

"Really?" I wanted to shout out..Tell her that he'll probably cheat, that I love her more...That she was perfect and didn't need to cry about anything. She was amazing. Yeah, I'm a romantic...So what?

"Of Course." I heard the ruffling of sheets. I smiled again, this time more evilly.

"I can't wait to teach you a lesson..." I whispered as I quietly laughed.

* * *

Nya's POV:

After we crawled into bed, turned off the light, kissed, said goodnight and snuggled into our blankets, I wasn't that much tired anymore. I couldn't stop thinking of Jeramme... Why is that? I giggled at how much Kai hated him! Well, Kai actually hated all my boyfriends. But I'm pretty sure he wanted Jeramme dead at times. I can't stop thinking about how I ditched him that gloomy day. I frowned at the memory. I better go to sleep. Me and Sensei are getting up early to collect some herbs, I rolled over and closed my eyes, It took me a while, but I think I finally fell asleep around 12:18 or so...

* * *

Jeramme:

It was like two in the morning when I decided they had fallen asleep and climbed through the window. Luckily, they had left it open. I once took a tour of the bounty, when I was still good...So I had my escape route planned out well. I tip-toed over to the side of the bed and climbed about 3 steps up. I saw her sleeping angelic face. I was smiling like an idiot now. I lean't down and kissed her lips. I then wrapped my arms around her and picked her up bridal style. Her eyes shot open. She searched my face for identification. Her eyes widened. She opened her mouth to let out a screech but I quickly stuffed a piece of cloth in her mouth. Then I placed my hand over as well. I carried her to the door. Our eyes having a small conversation.. Her eyes talked for her. My Mouth talked for me.

'Jeramme?' Her eyes seemed to say. I laughed,

"How did you know?" She blinked to say something. "Don't answer that," I smiled.

'Why are you here?' She narrowed her eyes,

"I'm kidnapping you." Her eyes widened. I looked away and sprinted from the bedroom. I felt wetness touch my hand. I noticed she was crying now.

"No need to cry, Nya," I whispered. She closed her eyes, more tears coming. I kept going. Before we passed a door I took out the handkerchief of her mouth.

"If you promise no squealing, you won't get hurt," I say, her eyes filled with tears again, she looked away.

"Okay," Came the squeak. As we passed another door. I heard a couple thumps. I stopped. She started kicking the door!

"NYA!" I hissed. I grabbed her mouth and hurried away. I was frowning in annoying by now. I wanted to get this over and done with, But guess who won't cooperate!

"Nya?" I jumped. I was under the doorway leading to the deck. I hid in the shadows and ceased my heavy breathing.

"Nya is that you?" he asked again. Should I move? Would he find me here? I heard more footsteps. He was coming closer...I slowly started edging toward the back door. I was so close! I heard a crashing noise and a couple of "Ouch"'s. I made my way onto the deck with his accident. By then I was sorta running. I made it to the stairs by the time the door had slammed itself shut. In my hurry I didn't exactly notice the noise my shoes were making until we got to the bottom step. I quickly unlocked my car and threw her in the back seat. She started to kick and punch the windows. I got into the drivers seat and pressed a button out of habit...I then realized...This car had only poisonous darts, not tranquilizer...

**To be continued...**

* * *

Excuse my weirdness in this chapter :P

PART TWO IS COMIN' SOON! :3

See? I'm wacko. :3


	3. Chapter 3, Part 2 of three!

Recap of part one:

I made my way onto the deck with his accident. By then I was sorta running. I made it to the stairs by the time the door had slammed itself shut. In my hurry I didn't exactly notice the noise my shoes were making until we got to the bottom step. I quickly unlocked my car and threw her in the back seat. She started to kick and punch the windows. I got into the drivers seat and pressed a button out of habit...I then realized...This car had only poisonous darts, not tranquilizer...

* * *

Part 2

This car had only poisonous darts, not tranquilizer... Crap, knew I should have taken the darts out! Well, the girls wouldn't figure out how to get the darts out anyway. I drove away from the bounty. Hopefully forever...I never want to see his face again. I'll send my top assassin for him later. I just need to see if they'll do anything...Stupid...I turned up my stereo and tried not to think about Nya, my heart ached. Why...Just why?

_Later on..._

__I heard mumbling, then coughing, and then struggling. I stepped into the light, her eyes fixed on me.

"Where am I?" She demanded.

Somewhere...where you're family is never going to find you, that is...until you promise," I walked around her chair in a circle.

"Promise what?" Her hair swirled against her cheeks.

"We'll discuss this later, Nya,"

"HOW'D YOU KNOW MY NAME? AND HOW DID YOU FIND ME!?" The screech echoed off the walls.

"I've been watching you, I know every little detail down to your shining brown eyes and raven black hair," I explained calmly.

"Please...Just, let me go,"

"NO!" Multiple voices joined mine, she flinched, looking away from my face. "YOU WILL STAY HERE AND THAT IS FINAL!"

"Don't hurt me," The squeak barely made it from her mouth. I rolled my eyes. I came near her ear,

"I won't..."

"I know you will," I stood up in anger.

"Michelle, get her something to eat and drink...we don't need her dying..." I turned on my heel and headed toward the door. I stood in the doorway, I blew her a mocking kiss, before the doors slammed behind.

* * *

Michelle's POV

"Yes sir," I muttered sarcastically. I walked over to "Her"

"Here..." I placed the tray in front of her and began to walk away.

"Thanks..." I heard her mutter. I ignored it, and kept walking. I tripped over my heels as I quickly spun around. I fell to the floor. Not bothering to pick myself up, instead I quickly wrapped my arms around her ankles. She stared down at me in wonder.

"I am... so sorry you had to be brought here," And I was, no one deserved to be treated this way. Even her, luckily he doesn't want her as a slave...like me.

"You don't need to be here...He turns you into his slave!" I cried. She gaped at me. I stood up and brushed my bangs out of my eyes and adjusted my glasses.

"How long have you been here?"

"That is not important...we need to get you out of here," I reply. My British accent really coming in now.

"Who are you?"

"He calls me Michelle, or Specimen M. But my real name is... 'Rihanna. I just like it better spelt 'R.E.A.N.N.A.'"

"Reanna?" She leaned forward a little bit. I saw her true face...My best friend...Nya...

"Nya?" She nodded violently. I squeal, she jumps at me and hugs me, we sat on the floor crying and hugging.

* * *

_Fire Shadows POV_

"Now, Nya," I say, I had a handful of stuffing from a teddy bear in one hand, and duct tape in the other.

"Stay calm, I won't hurt you, yet..." She squealed and tried to bite my hand. I slapped her and went back to my work. Since she was still surprised at my sudden attack. I was able to push the stuffing into her mouth and duct tape it. I felt a pang of guilt...Why did I ever do this...?

* * *

_LATER..._

_(Nya's POV)_

Loud noises...

Voices...

Footsteps...

THEY'VE COME TO RESCUE ME!

I lifted my head in wonder, I saw something break through the walls. Jay? JAY!

"Nya! I'm so glad we found you!" I turned my head and saw Jay embrace me. I jumped in my bounds in shock, but soon relaxed into his loving grip. I couldn't talk to him since...oh crap...

"Mmmm...Mmmm!" I struggled in his grip. Jay's small smile turned into a frown. He let out a small gasp as I pointed to my mouth and then across the room. I had pointed to him...Jeramme's hand reached out and punched Jay straight across the face, he hit the ground within seconds with a sicking snap. I touched his arm with my shoe and shook his body, he didn't move.

"I knew they were coming for you...just...not so soon..." Jeramme snarled. I hissed behind the stuffing and tape. He grabbed Reanna by the waist. Laughing like a madman. I flinched as his grip tightened around her rib cage. She started to panic.

"I knew you were coming as soon as these two tried to escape!" I heard a strange sound coming from all around the echoing walls in the cave. My eyes grew wide as small handcuffs attached to chairs popped out from under the ground and sat the ninja in them. The handcuffs closed tightly on everyone's wrists.

"LET US GO!" Kai grunted. I looked down in shame. Their in danger...because of me...I looked back up to see Jeramme grab Kai's arm and twist it around, more than it should have went. A loud scream came through the darkness, I heard everyone breathing heavy and ruffles of clothing as they tried to wiggle free.

"DON'T HURT HIM!" Everyone's heads turned straight around, Emma had gotten free. Her handcuffs burnt to a crisp. Tears streaming down her face. Jeramme let go of Kai's arm and walked to Emma, He dropped Reanna, like Jay she had a sicking snap come over her body as she fell. I looked away as her sobs got louder, I knew he was going to hurt her. Because of me. I wanted to yell at him to stop. But what use could I be...? I had this stupid gag over my face and my friends are getting tortured because me, Jay's lying at my feet, bleeding! Kai's arm is probably severely broken, and guess what? ITS ALL BECAUSE OF ME! I should be the one getting hurt...Not my family...

"Who are you?"

"That, you don't need to know,"

"IT'S OUR BUSINESS!" I buried my face into my hands. "Dude, or whatever your name is.. YOU KIDNAPPED MY SISTER!"

"His name is...Jeramee," Reanna, don't get involved, you'll only get hurt...I lifted my head to see Jeramme towering over her limp body on the cold ground.

"I'm not afraid of you." I could hear the fear in her voice though. "Also known as...'Fire Shadow.'" And there's the sarcasm. I lifted my head up to see Jeramme lift her up by her throat.

"You little brat...I am going to kill you," He dropped her. She stood up immediately, rolled her eyes and walked toward my brother. She raised a small knife to the lock and picked it. Then she went to the others. I turned my head to Jeramme, who was beside me, He grabbed my arm and told me to stay calm, or he wouldn't hurt me or my family.

_Liar..._

I knew at least 3 of us would end up half dead, I turned my attention to the moving blue glob on my feet. Thank god he's still breathing. The boys ran toward him, and me. Jay mumbled an 'I'm ok' now and then, and Kai muttered an 'No, your not,' now and then, Jay stood up, and fell back down. I heard Jeramme groan in annoyance. Jay took out his nunchucks and crawled/walked toward Jee on his knees. He tried to shock him, Jeramme dodged just as the bolt was about to hit his face, Cole jumped into the ground coming up beside him, he tried a headlock, but was too late. Fire Shadow grasped his arm and flung him. Zane watched as he hit the wall. His steel blue eyes lit up with anger he threw the sharp weapons at Jeramee's head, he grabbed them out of thin air, nothing but a small scratch on his hand he crushed the end and threw them back at Zane, they crashed into him and pinned him. Kai charged at Fire Shadow. I felt the heat bubble up around us. Flames appeared around the mans body. Evil laughs echoed throughout the cave. The sudden burst of light erupted into our eyes, I tried to open mine but couldn't, the light was still streaming around me, I could still hear Jeramme's laugh, I could feel the pain my family went through, I could still feel the tears coming down my face.

"Nya, are you alright?" I hear voices. "Nya, answer me."

"I-I-I don't k-know...Oh J-J-Jay! I m-m-missed you."

"Nya..?"

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" I opened my eyes in alarm. Sensei was hovering over Reanna, who had pulled something...out of my arm?

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry if this was sucky and short. I got to stop switching povs ever two seconds haha.


	4. Chapter 4: Part 3 of 3

Hey Guys! How's it goin'? I deleted 'Kidnapped In Time' and a couple of one-shots, But, this is Kidnapped in Time! More described and you get to know more! What do you guys think?

Replies to your reviews:

**ninjaofmusic-Thanks! :D**

**Jessicup711- :D**

**Thank you both for reviewing! More story to come! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or it's charcters. I only own Jeramme, the girls, Reanna and later OC's. If I owned Ninjago, Lloyd would watch MLP and get super exited, Kai would be in a tutu and dancing gangnam style, Nya and Jay would be married, I would be a ninja, Cole would eat his own chilli, Sensei would drink pop, Garmadon would be a comedian, Misako would be in a straight jacket after all shes been through, and Zane would want to be come human...OKAY ENOUGH OF THIS! ON WITH THE STORY! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Part 3 of 3**

Jay's POV:

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Sensei's voiced echoed. My heart stopped. What did he mean, 'Don't touch it'?

"Nya, oh no..." Misako breathed out the words. My head started to spin.

"What is it?" I whispered, choking on the painful words. I knew something was wrong.

"Nya, you only have two weeks to live..." Everyone froze over at Misako's words. "before the poison overcomes you and kills your system," I gasped and looked at the girl I loved. Tears pouring harder than before. Kai walked over to us and brought a hug in. I closed my eyes and hoped this was a dream. A horrid dream I'd wake up from. But I felt the pain. I felt the tears going down my face. I felt the pit in my throat. I felt my heart break in two.

"Nya...why didn't you tell me?" Kai whimpered. His sisters pain was written in her amber eyes. I saw the anger bubble up in her system, it had been waiting to come, and now he broke her.

"HOW COULD I IF I DIDN'T KNOW MYSELF?!" I flinched. I still couldn't understand how her lungs can make quite a noise for such a delicate voice. I felt yet another wet drop fall onto my arm, soaking through my blue ninja suit. I heard her sniff again. I hung my head in shame, I failed to protect her...This is all my fault..."The one that was poisoned." I heard the soft voice choke out. I laid my forehead against hers after I kissed her nose. We all stayed in silence, thinking about what just happened. All I was thinking about was how I should die...If she goes...I go...

"Is there a cure, Uncle?" Lloyd spoke up. Another tear came from my eyes.

"No...I-"

"There is a cure Lloyd," Mine and Nya's heads jolted up at his mothers words. "but it's impossible to get..." I dropped my head in shame again, but this time into my hands. Why...Why Nya...It should be me...I deserve it...I'm the one...who couldn't protect her...

* * *

Reanna's POV (This POV is from the Story "Kidnapped in Time" Just rewritten and more added to it.)

She never knew what her life would bring...Oh Nya...why is it always you that get the bad stuff? I would happily take your place, You were a awesome best friend to me like no one else. I'm gonna miss you, with every beat of my heart. You were like my sister, the one I never knew. If only I did meet my sister before...before...the car accident that killed my family. Maybe it's fate that I was supposed to have no parents...Maybe they needed me to be with you...Maybe this is how it will end...Why is life so tragic?

"Reanna," I felt a hand on my shoulder. A boy my age with blonde wavy hair stood behind me. Lloyd right? His green eyes mesmerized me. Wait, focus!

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you coming?" He questioned.

"Coming where?" What is he talking about? I'm not going anywhere...

"To the Bounty." He replied, a little nervous. I guess this kind of sounds like 20 questions to him...I blushed and poked a strand of stray red hair behind my glasses and ear.

"that can be your home for now," he finished. I smiled, but shook my head and declined the offer.

"I'm sorry, Lloyd. This is my home, the girls are my family. They wouldn't get too far without my help, Thank you though." I hugged him. When we broke free, I planted a kiss on his cheek. Which I got a blush in return.

"I'll see you again soon," I whispered. He smiled.

"I'd like that," He replied, blush increasing. He walked away.

"And I like you..." I muttered.

* * *

_Later...On the Bounty..._

Kai's POV:

The sun glared down onto my face and into my eyes. I didn't care. I turned myself over and closed my eyes, trying to forget what had happened in Jeramme's cave. Hate that guy more than ever now. We had decided to get the cure, Misako said it was near the Mountain of a Million Steps, but...We'd have to walk. Everyone groaned at the idea, she didn't say why we had to walk, apparently its, I quote..."Safer on the ground than flying in the air with the birds," Well, at least we'll be one step closer to finding the cure and Zane, the runaway Nindroid. I stood up, I should probably check on Nya anyway, the hallway of the Bounty seemed to talk forever to walk through because of my dizziness. But soon, I heard silent voices.

"How are you Nya?"

"I Don't know Jay...I'm think I'm going to die." I heard her sobs out of the words. My heart ached for my sister.

"Nya, we can get the cure...Were the Ninja!" Jay said, "we'll be able to help you! And I'm going to keep that promise, you know why?"

"Why?"

"It's because, I love you.." I smiled slightly. He did care for her...

"I don't have long to live..." She said.

"I know...I know...Wish us luck, hun." I went to walk in. I smiled at my sister, who was laughing.

"Luck!" Jay grinned and placed a kiss on her forehead. She giggled in reply. When he broke away she kissed his lips. They stared into each others eyes, okay, enough already...

"Jay, time to go," I interrupted the 'moment'.

"Okay...coming." Came the sigh, I walked to Lloyd.

"Yeah, he'll be coming in 5 minutes." He rolled his eyes. I nodded.

"Hold on...we'll be back soon." He stood in the door way with her, Nya hugged him. "I'll miss you."

"JAY, HURRY UP!" I yelled, Emma hooked her hand with mine and squeezed it.

"Coming! For the 100th time, Kai!" I glared at his back.

"Jay Walker, Don't you dare threaten me," I snapped.

"I happen to LOVE her! You haven't even said goodbye!" Jay yelled.

"THAT'S IT!" I screeched. Emma slapped my arm,

"Don't you dare, Kai." I got the warning, but I didn't care.

"BOY'S! STOP IT!" Nya cried. No, I need to show this shmuck a lesson. Yeah, I'm impatient...so what?

"ENOUGH!" Sensei and Misako yelled. Me and Jay flinched, Wow...

"Lets go already!" Cole and Lloyd joined in with everyone else's yelling. We both sighed, glared and tried to shove past each other when we got to the hallway.

_That Jay Walker really bites me sometimes. Does he deserve Nya? I mean...she's wonderful to be around...he's...less than pleasant at the best of times...But, she does adore him...He makes her laugh...he makes her cry...well...doesn't everyone make a woman cry? Women are sensitive...Too bad I grew up with one.*Sigh* But at least he cheers her up when she is crying. My heart softens at the sight of her crying. I can't stand it...even when Emma cries. I know she has feelings for me...I know I do...I love her .I would die if she did. Emma is the best person in the world. Is this really Love I'm feeling? Me? Kai? I've never loved since my Mother died and my Girlfriend 'Kailee' dumped me and disappeared... (A/N: Learn more about Kailee in my story 'Everything')_

I couldn't help but wonder,

Will we really get the cure?

* * *

**_Ooh! Cliffhanger XD _**

**_How was this chapter? :) I've got soooooo many ideas! Might see multiple updates for this today! :D Hope you all enjoy!_**

**_-XxGuardianOfHarmonyxX_**

**_Ps. Yesh, I changed my name. I'm a huge fan of 'Rise of the Guardians' I'm the Guardian of Harmony btw XD. I've been thinking of writing a story on it. What do you guys think? _**


End file.
